Trapt by the Echo
by darkXdawn
Summary: Edward has an abusive father. He comes to Bella for help. What will he propose and will she accept? One-Shot. Attempted Lemon. First Try.


Forgive me for the Typos. I got most of them but, Toward the end, I got a little lazy. I got this idea, ironically, on a bus. The reason this is ironic is because I'm afraid of buses. Odd fear, I know but because of this, I don't even remember the ride. Sweet!!! Anywho, here you go. I was listening to Echo by Trapt when this idea popped up. I was going to have Bella's Dad be sexually abusive and I still might add it in later. I'm a weirdo like that but don't worry. Edward would beat the shit out of him. Cock fight. Lol. =]

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to a loud thud and a body coming through my window. Any normal person would run away screaming but, I went to go help him.

"Edward, you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here? You know Charlie's home. I can't believe you would-" I stopped mid sentence seeing the odd crimson colour staining my carpet. "Oh my God. What happened to you!?"

"Nothing. Can you just help me?" After helping him to my bed and turning on the light, I realised how bad his wounds really were. His entire right arm was dripping blood and his left arm was protectivly wrapped around his torso. His forehead had a huge gash in it cutting along his left eyebrow. I could only guess how much worse it could be considering the other minor cuts and bruises lining what I could see of his body.

Without saying anything, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed what I needed: A first aid kit, an old towel, and a bottle of Germ-X. After returing to his side, I couldn't help but see the determination in his eyes underlined by the pain he must be feeling.

"Edward, please tell me what happened." I began cleaning the visible wounds, starting with his forehead, while he sat there in muted anger. I was slightly surprised he actually replied at all.

"He did it again, Bella. I can't stand that bastard. Will he ever leave me the fuck alone!? I didn't do anything and he sure as hell knows that. If he would only get a fucking life and leave me out of it, we would all be rainbows and fucking butterflies."

"Fuck." My bad attept at humour tends to calm him down. Not so much but, I did get a small smile. "I want you to tell me all of it but, I'm gonna need you to help me get your shirt off." He began talking while I slowly unbuttoned his previously sapphire blue botton down shirt.

"I came home after soccor practice and he wasn't even home. I went straight up to my room and started my homework. I haven't even had anything to eat all day. Anyway, half way through the calculus work, which sucks by the way, he came home. He was piss ass drunk, as usual, and started screaming. He was pissed because I hadn't made dinner and all the shit he tries to get me to do and started throwing shit. As soon as he picked up my floor lamp, I tried to take it from him. You've seen that thing. That shit would hurt."

He paused as I finally started moving his shirt off his shoulders. He flinched a little but, otherwise, never made a move. I couldn't believe it. He had a giant piece of glass in his side and it was bleeding horribly. At least the blood on his arm was from somewhere else. This one's the worst of them. I put my glasses on and grabbed a pair of tweezers and got to work on my last 'project' before he finally started talking.

"Anyway, short story. He twisted my arm back and started screaming about how I have no right to disrespect him in his house. Once he finally stopped screaming in my fucking ear, he- OW! Fuck!"

"I'm sorry! I got it out, though." Holding up a piece of glass that had to be at least two inches into his side as an offering. He smiled and continued while I set my glasses on my desk and came back to sit next to him.

"Thanks. Where was I? Oh, yeah. He threw me out of my bedroom window. I came straight here afterwards." I couldn't help but scream my opinion.

"Edward! Your bedroom is on the second flippin story! You could have died. What the hell was he-" The rest of my rant was muffled by his bloody hand covering my mouth. Once I finally calmed down, he let go.

"Sweetie, you have to be quiet. As you've said before, Charlie's home. I don't want him coming in here. He'd only get pissy again. Rememeber last time?" I shivered at the thought.

I finished bandaging him in a semi-forced silence. He only showed signs of pain whenever I would clean his wounds with the Germ-X. As soon as his wounds stopped bleeding, I went back to the bathroom and got a warm, wet washcloth. He followed me, slowly but surely, in to the bathroom and sat on the counter patiently while I cleaned his nearly perfect body of all blood resedue.

I couldn't help but see how wonderful my best friend really looked while he was only wearing his soccor shorts. Tall, muscular, tan. He was about six-foot-four with wildly untamable bronze hair and the most piercing green eyes I have, and will, ever see. His face, oh don't get me started. I couldn't even begin to describe the perfection that lies there. I licked my lips just thinking about him.

"You can stop now, Bella. I know I'm sexy." I looked up into the same face I was just fantasizing about and saw his concieted little smirk.

"What? I was looking for any other cuts. Shut up, dumbass, before I kick you in the nuts."

"Ouch. Fiesty." He may sound cocky but I didn't miss the little flinch and cover he did when I mentioned kicking him.

"Come on. You can sleep here. I have plenty of room in my bed as long as you promise to not think all dirty about it."

"Too late."

Returning to my room, we cleaned up the blood from the floor and threw all of the dirty linens into the dirty clothes hamper. I turned out the lights while he crawled into my bed. I followed him quickly and got comfortable in my normal spot: My head on his chest while my right arm was over his stomach and my right leg curled around his left, his arm surrounding me entirely. I will never be as comfortable as I am curled into him. I sighed just thinking about the great night's sleep I was about to get.

Don't get me wrong, I was worried about Edward, as well. This'll sound horrible but, he's had a lot worse. Once he came over with a broken arm, a bloody nose and a sprained ankle. Not even mentioning the minor cuts. I had to drive him to the hospital at two in the morning. No one really asked what happened to him. Everyone already knows. The horrible thing about it is, no one cares. His father is some fancy-schmancy lawyer and owns Masen Inc. The only lawyer in the entire city of Forks would never hit his only son. Especially after the tradgety that was Elizabeth's death.

Edward's mother, Elizabeth, was killed during child birth. The stubborn lady refused medication and said she could do this herself. Edward's father never forgave him. He blamed him for everything and never was shy about the fact he hated his son. When Edward was younger, there were times he was forced to sleep on the front porch with nothing but a bottle of water and a bag of crackers for a week solid. He was always coming to school in dirty clothes with no lunch money and obviously hadn't showered. I was the only one who would be his friend.

I gave him half of my lunch everyday and shared my crayons. Once my parents found out, I had two lunches to bring to school. For Christmas fourth grade year, Renee, my mother, bought him an entire wardrobe. Pants, shirts, shoes, swim trunks, socks, underwear and anything else he needed. She kept it at our house and told him to not ride the bus in the mornings. He came over to our house instead and traded his clothes for ones Renee bought him and she let him shower and eat before school. We gave him rides instead and the walk wasn't far considering we only live down the street. We've been friends for years and our relationship is anything but normal.

There are times when I feel so guilty about him getting hurt, I'd beg him to leave. I pray that he'll run away. He's eighteen now. It's not illegal but, he hasn't finished high school yet and he has no where to go. I don't care where he goes as long as he's far, far away. He sure as hell could protect himself knowing the rage he has bottled up. I pity the guy to try and fight him. He could even get any job he wanted to. He's the smartest person I've ever met and he could have easily graduated two years ahead of time. He only stayed to be with me. He says I'm his only friend, only family, and he would never leave me. It always turned into this huge argument eveytime I would mention it.

It always ends with me crying and apologising. We both know I don't want him to leave me, per se, just the situation. I've asked him to come live with us but, he refuses to 'take advantage of us more than he already does'. I've suggested him getting a job just so he could get out of the house. That one fell through, too. He did take my advice and join the soccor team, though. It got him out of the house, he got to beat out his frustrations and it kept him in great shape... AMAZING shape. Now he's the captain and has a free ride to college. Not just sports but in education, too. Did I mention that I'm one hundred percent in love with him? I didn't need to? Understood.

I was shook out of my memories by him kissing the top of my head. I looked up to him with a smile and realised he was thinking way too hard for someone trying to go to sleep.

"Edward, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I was about to protest but was stopped by him continuing.

"Bella, I have a suggestion and I'm not sure how you'll go for it."

"Go ahead. You can tell me anything." I sat up so I could see his face when he talked. He had his serious voice on.

"Bella, you know how you've mentioned me leaving and I've always refused?" I nodded. "I've decided to go. I can't be here with him anymore, Bella. I need to leave. I have a condition, though." He sat up as well and wiped away a stray tear I never knew had fallen with his thumb. Careful for his wounds, he picked me up and sat me in his lap; facing him, with one leg on each side of his. I'd say I was straddling him but, that would get my mind into dirty places.

"Why are you crying, Baby?" I secretly love when he calls me that. It makes me feel like he truely is mine and I'm his.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm not sure if I'm happy you finally got your head out of your ass and listened to me or if I'm upset that you're actually leaving me."

"Hold on there, Sunshine. You have to listen to my condition."

I adjusted myself to get more comfortable and after a slight moan from him and my apology accompanied by a blush, he continued.

"I know I need to leave, one way or another but, I refuse to go unless you go with me. I'll run away with you by my side. I need to swallow my pride and realise I can't be here and I can't be anywhere else without you. I close my eyes and all I see are your big brown eyes or your sweet smile. Your mine, Bella, and I refuse to share you. I need you to be with me so I can protect you from assholes like him. I love you, Isabella Marie, and I need you to go with me."

I'm sure my silence startled him. He started fidgeting while I sat flabberghasted.

"Look. I know this is sudden and you may not feel the same about me but I still need you to-" I forced him to stop talking and ruining my moment by pressing my lips to his. That kiss was heavenly. His lips were soft yet firm and unyeilding. Because of his past and home life, he treated everyone with his tough exterior. Only I knew the gentler side of him and this was it. The sweet Edward that told me he wanted me to run away with him as if we were twelve again. The emotion was almost palpable.

Once his original shock subsided, he began to kiss me back with fervour. I gasped when he dug his fingers into my hair and he used that as permission to slide his tongue against mine. I surely wasn't complaining. He tasted of cinnamon, toothpaste, and blood. That last one concerned me in a way one wouldn't imagine. It tasted good; solidly Edward. Devine.

"Bella," kiss "what does this-" kiss "mean?" He pulled away and looked me square in the eye. "Will you go with me?" I thought for a minute before I answered.

"Edward, this means, I love you, too. What if we got caught? I'm still a minor. Besides, who am I running from? I love my father. I love the way he is and how we are together. I couldn't do that to him, not after my mother. How can you ask me to do something like this?"

He looked upset for a moment. He continued with a defeatist tone.

"I love you, Bella. I need you. I'm not saying we have to say gone. Just until we get something established. Something... permenent. We can come back to see Charlie. I just can't do this without you. I don't mean to give you an ultimatum but Bella, if you don't come with me, I'm going to stay here.. with him."

I launched at him almost too forcefully. If I thought his tender kisses were heaven, the rough ones were magic. The way he dominated me but still gave me space was phenomenal.

"You are not staying with him. Period. End of story." He most certainly heard the roughness in my voice and I was met with a stirring of his pants. Morning Major. I leaned in next to his ear and couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"What's wrong, Edward? You seem a bit... stiff." I licked the shell of his ear and found myself forced underneath him with my arms pinned above my head and him between my legs in what seemed like two seconds.

"You think teasing me will help my so called stiffness, Isabella?" He ground himself into me and I could berely hold back the moan. He felt so damn good and I felt him harden even more.

"Maybe." I answered in retaliation. He slammed my wrists harder into the bed and ground into me almost painfully. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my throat this time. It felt so fucking good.

"Does my little Bella like it rough?" He continued to slam against me and I bit my lower lip so hard I almost bled. I tried so hard to stay quite but obviously, it wasn't working. Edward held both of my wrists in one of his hands and covered my mouth with the other. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"You have to be quiet, baby girl. I wouldn't want us getting caught. Even if we were.." He punctuated every other word with a thrust of his hips. "I wouldn't stop. You wouldn't want me to, would you?" Looking up into his almost dangerously dark eyes, I realised, no. I wouldn't want him to stop. I don't give a fuck who was watching. I need him in me...NOW. I shook my head violently and caused his hand to slip.

"Fuck me, Edward. I don't care if we get caught. I need you in me."

"You shouldn't have said that."

His eyes then turned black and he began nipping and licking my neck. Shit, he feels good.

"Bella," He started bting my earlobe and I almost lost it. "I am going to fuck you so hard, you will only know four words: My name, Harder, Faster and Deeper. I will make you scream so loud even my Dad will be proud. You won't be able to walk straight for a week and I assure you, you won't even leave this bed in order to try." The menacing tone in his voice only excited me further.

He looked into my eyes, seeing pure lust, I'm sure, and tried to gage my reaction. I guess he got the answer he was looking for when I thrust my hips into his incredibly hard erection.

"I have a condition, too, Edward." He looked taken aback but his curiousity won out and he nodded for me to continue. I tugged on my right hand and he let go. I grabbed the back of his neck and forced his ear to my lips.

"I want to ride you, Edward. Not only do I want to see your face when you cum inside of me, I think it would be a total cockblock if you started bleeding on me." His laugh let me know he understood my joke and his cock jerking let me know he liked the idea.

I slowly sat up and pushed him onto his back. Considering he was coming here after soccor practice, I knew all he had on at the moment were those shorts. I love that he never wears underwear at practice. I have no idea why but it turns me on. Deciding to leave those on for the moment, I teased him a bit. I started at his mouth and then began kissing down his neck and chest. Licking at his nipples caused him to thrust upward and I couldn't hold back my smile. I licked down his muscled stomach and settled on his left hip. Sucking hard, I marked him. He is mine and no one will have him. Hearing him moan just caused my already soaked pussy to begin dripping down my thigh. Being in only a tank top and boyshorts, coverage wasn't exactly optimal.

I bit the waistband of his boxers and began pulling down. Foreplay could be later. I have an impatient Edward who wants to do me. Who am I to refuse? While he kicked them off of his feet, I stood there on my knees astonished. His dick was huge. Oh my gosh. I just wanted to taste it. In fact, I did. I leaned forward and placed my lips around the head and licked away the delicious precum that lie there. He moaned and jerked in my mouth. I must have been doing something right. I mean, I'm no virgin but, I've never done this before. Everything he said only enhanced the feeling of his cock in my mouth.

"Oh God, Bella. That feels so fucking good but, Baby, you need to stop. I'm too close and I need to get you naked." I sat up releasing his dick with a quiet pop that made us both laugh. I whipped my shirt off as if it were on fire and reached for my boyshorts only to be stopped by his hands.

"No. I have a better way. Are these your favourites?" Before I even got to answer, he slipped a finger in each side and ripped them straight down the middle. The sudden air on my dripping cunt made me jump.

"Oh shit. Your dipping."

"It's your fault." Placing my hand on his chest, careful of his wounds, I pushed him back down and straddled him. See, I said it this time because I'm already thinking dirty thoughts.

"You look so good on top of me, Baby. I want to taste you. Put your knees over my shoulders. I need to lick that sweet little pussy of yours." I smiled and winked at him.

"Yes, sir." I scooted up and grabbed the posts at each corner of the bed above him placing my knees on each side of his head. He licked his lips, grabbed my ass and pulled me down. His first timid stroke was amazing. I could only imagine what the rest would be like. He licked me from top to bottom three times and started focusing mostly on my clit. He began tracing my enterance and suddenly entered two fingers curling them to hit my G-spot. I have never come so quickly in my life.

"Oh God. Right there. Yes. Edward, I'm gonna cum. Uh...EDWARD!!" If my Dad wasn't already awake, he is now.

I looked down only to see a head full of crazy bronze hair cleaning me. Shit. That sight will fuel my fantasies for years. He looked up at me, his lips glistening and smiled broadly at me. God, he's sexy. I crawled down his body on shaky knees kissing his lips, tasting myself. The taste of him combined with me almost made me come again. As our tongues fought for dominance, he grabbed my hips hovering above him and slammed me on his cock. We both swallowed each other's screams.

"Shit. Bella, you are so fucking tight. So warm. Oh God, Baby."

"Edward! Your so big. Please, faster. Deeper." The pace I was riding him must not have been enough for him. Nor was it enough for me. He dug his fingers into my hips and slammed me down on him just as he'd thrust up. I knew neither of us would last long. Hopefully, we'd have plenty of chances to rectify our speediness.

"Oh! Edward. You feel so good. I'm gonna cum."

"I'm so close, Bella. I need you to cum on my dick. I need to feel you. Cum for me." He didn't need to ask again. I was already screaming. White lights burst behind my eyes like fireworks. I hardly registered him yelling my name before I felt him cum inside me. He came so hard, it spurred me into another toe-curling orgasm. After riding it out all I could, I fell onto his chest, spent. Luckily, he caught me just before I hit any of his injuries and quickly turned me to lay on my side curled back up into my spot.

He looked thuroughly exhausted and...fucked. The thought made me smile. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my nose.

"Sleep well, my Bella."

"Edward," I yawned. "I'm going with you."

His smile could've blinded me had the sun risen more. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow and if there weren't, I die happily. He carefully rolled over me and thrust into me again. I moaned.

"God. Edward, how are you still-"

"Shh. There's no time for questions. We leaving in a couple of hours and I promised you that you wouldn't be able to walk."

This time, he didn't fuck me. He made love to me and it was amazing. Just as the sunlight came up over my window, we both came and all was right in the world. I got my Edward and he got his escape. I know I can't save him but, no matter how difficult, I sure as hell can promise him a great future.. hopefully including me alive. God only knows what Charlie's gonna do to us if we're still home when he gets back from work. Maybe, I should start packing.

* * *

I attempted to fix my mess-ups. I may have just butchered it. Hopefully not. I am so glad someone told me I messed up that much. I need to stop being so freaking lazy toward the ends of stories. Crap.


End file.
